Hermione Granger et le Serpent aux Yeux d'Argent
by Motoko Keisang
Summary: Hermione Granger rentre en 7ème année à Poudlard. L'atmosphère est lourde de terreur face à la menace de Voldemort. C'est pourtant dans cet univers de peur qu'elle découvrira l'amour, et pas forcément auprès de celui qu'elle imaginait...


**Hermione Granger et le Serpent aux Yeux d'Argent**

Chapitre 1

_Le temps des retrouvailles_

Ses cheveux dansèrent sous le chaud vent estival. Au loin, les grillons chantaient incessamment leur mélodie répétitive, conférant à l'endroit une atmosphère de vacances. Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle avançait sur le chemin qui menait à la route, sa valise rouge à la main. Pendant des nuits entières, elle avait redouté cet instant. Sur le pas de la porte, ses parents la regardaient tendrement, et dans leurs yeux on pouvait apercevoir aussi bien de l'admiration que de la tristesse. Elle allait leur manquer, et elle le savait.

Sa mère fit une dernière tentative, bien qu'il était évident que la réponse serait toujours la même.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas revenir, ne serait-ce que pour une de tes périodes de vacances ? »

Hermione se retourna. Elle esquissa un sourire, qu'elle espérait convainquant, et annonça d'une fausse voix enjouée :

« Non, je préférerai rester à l'école pour réviser mes ASPICS. Il y a là-bas plein de livres intéressants que je n'ai pas encore lus ! »

Oui, mieux valait leur mentir plutôt que de les savoir inquiets. Son père sourit plein de fierté.

« Regarde comme elle est sérieuse ! Digne d'être notre fille !» dit-il à sa femme. Celle-ci acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune sorcière voulu ajouter quelque chose mais une puissante bourrasque accompagnée d'un crissement de pneu strident couvrit sa voix. Elle toussota sous le nuage de poussière qui s'était élevé autour d'elle et épousseta ses vêtements devenus marrons.

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Je m'appelle Stan Ro... Hé, Miss Granger ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Stan avait relevé la tête du papier où se trouvait le « discours » qu'il répétait à chaque fois et dévisageait Hermione. Il avait grandit, sa voix était devenue grave et une grosse partie des boutons d'acné qui ornaient auparavant son visage avait disparue. Il était toujours affublé de son immonde costume violet mais la Gryffondor put remarquer que son visage portait quelques cicatrices. Derrière lui se tenait le Magicobus, encore fumant par la course effrénée qu'il avait dut subir, une violent odeur de pneus chauds se répandant dans l'atmosphère. La jeune fille put entendre ses parents murmurer derrière elle. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très rassurés de la voir monter dans l'imposant engin. Elle rit intérieurement. Cela lui faisait penser à la première fois qu'elle avait du le prendre. Elle aussi avait eu peur et s'était cramponnée de toutes ses forces aux rebords des fenêtres, tétanisée. Elle avait sincèrement cru que c'était le dernier jour de sa vie. Heureusement, à son arrivée au Terrier, elle avait été réconfortée par Ron qui lui avait assuré que le Magicobus n'avait jamais eu le moindre petit accident et que son conducteur connaissait sa machine comme s'il l'avait construite, puisque c'était le cas. C'était, au risque de faire vieux jeu, le bon temps. Mais maintenant, elle allait devoir affronter des choses bien plus effrayantes, bien plus dangereuses...

« Allez, monte, qu'est-ce que tu attend ? » lui demanda Stan.

Hermione effaça ces sombres pensées de son esprit et posa un pied sur la première marche qui permettait d'accéder au bus, se retournant une dernière fois pour agiter la main en direction de ses parents, ultime signe d'au revoir qui lui fut rendu, bien que moins fort et moins déchirant. Puis, comme pour s'empêcher d'y retourner, de changer d'avis, la jeune sorcière se précipita à l'intérieur du véhicule, tachant vainement de cacher les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« On peut y aller, Ern. » annonça Stan d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Le Magicobus s'ébranla et démarra à une vitesse phénoménale qui allait totalement à l'encontre des lois de la physique.

Non, elle ne leur avait rien dit. Rien à propos de la guerre, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, des Mangemorts et surtout, rien de son implication importante dans ce conflit, de la place essentielle et indispensable qu'elle occupait. Ils étaient au courant de pas mal de choses à propos du monde des sorciers, bien plus que la grande majorité de parents Moldus d'enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques. De plus, ils étaient des gens tout à fait raisonnables, dignes de confiance et doté d'une intelligence, à l'instar de leur fille, bien supérieure à la moyenne. Mais ils étaient avant tout des parents, et des parents ne laissent par leur fille de 17 ans mettre sa vie en jeu contre des psychopathes fanatiques au goût prononcé pour la torture, même s'il s'agit de sauver le monde. Aussi, le choix du mensonge, ou plutôt de la vérité par omission, s'était imposé à Hermione comme unique solution. Mais le plus difficile dans cet au revoir était le fait qu'il était presqu'un adieu, puisqu'elle-même n'était pas sûre de revenir vivante de la longue quête qui l'attendait. Et dire que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle revoyait ces êtres si chers à ses yeux, qui l'avaient guidée dans la vie pour faire d'elle la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue !

Elle soupira, callant sa tête contre la vitre chauffée par le soleil, et s'adonna à la contemplation du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration et ses mains pianotaient sur ses genoux, signe d'une réflexion intense.

Elle venait de réaliser une grosse part des difficultés qui l'attendaient, mais le plus dur restait à faire, et le résultat était indépendant de sa volonté. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. La jeune sorcière ne supportait pas l'idée que certaines choses étaient incertaines et surtout hors de son contrôle ! Mais le fait était là, seul Harry pouvait décider et elle allait devoir faire son maximum pour le convaincre de retourner à Poudlard avec elle cette année. Elle songea un instant à utiliser le sortilège de l'_Impero_ mais chassa vite cette intention de ses pensées. Une telle idée n'était digne de naître que dans l'esprit tordu d'un Mangemort, personne qu'elle exécrait au plus haut point et qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à combattre. Non, il fallait qu'elle ait des arguments solides et qu'elle utilise tout le pouvoir de persuasion qu'elle possédait. Harry était une personne bornée et peu influençable, et la tâche allait se révéler ardue, mais elle ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Un coup de frein phénoménal lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée. Hermione descendit du véhicule, n'oubliant pas de remercier Stan, trainant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Elle se trouvait à quelques rues du Square Grimmaurd, ne pouvant courir le risque de dévoiler à quelconque espion Mangemort l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix en arrivant en fanfare grâce à un des moyens de transport les moins discrets du monde entier. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Autour d'elle, le quartier était désert. En temps normal, la Gryffondor aurait dit que les gens étaient tous partis en vacances, chose commune au beau milieu du mois d'août. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. La guerre avait laissé quelques traces derrière elle : sur cet arbre, là, une longue traînée rougeâtre cette fenêtre cassée dont il ne restait plus que quelques bouts de verre accroché au cadre de bois cette porte restée grande ouverte alors que les habitants n'étaient plus là, laissant la maison vulnérable à toutes sorte de vols et de pillage. Mais surtout, cette atmosphère de peur, d'inquiétude et de mort qui flottait autour de chaque bâtiment, au détour de chaque coin de rue. Cet endroit respirait le danger imminent.

Arrivée à un poteau qui séparait la maison numérotée 11 et la maison numérotée 13, la jeune fille tapota sa baguette contre la route goudronnée tout en murmurant « 12 Square Grimmaurd ». Aussitôt, une voix retentit dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son esprit. Hermione reconnu Bill.

« Je rampe et j'effraie, devant ma figure tu n'aimerais te retrouver, as-tu une idée de mon identité ? »

La jeune sorcière sourit. Cette question était posée à chaque personne voulant entrer dans la vielle bâtisse, qui était alors invisible aux yeux de quiconque passait par là, histoire de vérifier que le nouveau venu était bien un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. À chacun avait été attribuée une réponse différente, mesure de sécurité supplémentaire.

« Moremplis. dit-elle, toujours à voix basse.

- Bienvenue, Hermione. »

Et devant ses yeux, la maison des Black apparue.

« ! »

_SBAM_ _!_ La jeune fille en question fut lourdement écrasée une tornade rousse, qui devait être Ginny, dès qu'elle passa la vielle porte de bois usé.

« Hey, Gin...

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! coupa la jeune fille surexcitée. À part Fleur, qui est en plein dans les préparatifs de son mariage, j'étais la seule fille ! Et tu sais comment sont les garçons... Ils n'ont fait QUE parler de Quidditch... fit-elle avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si gênée quand on passait du temps ensemble ! » déclara Harry, qui descendait les escaliers, suivit de Ron.

Ginny rougit, et Hermione sut qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit jamais au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là. De toute façon, les histoires de couples l'importaient peu et elle n'y comprenait jamais rien, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais été amoureuse.

« Content de te retrouver, Hermione, fit le Survivant en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Salut Mione, dit timidement Ron. »

La jeune Gryffondor sourit. Elle était chez elle, son vrai chez soi. Comment avait-elle bien put survivre sans Harry, Ginny et Ron pendant les onze premières années de a vie ? Entourée de ses amis, elle pouvait enfin oublier un peu la guerre, Voldemort et le combat final qui approchait de plus en plus.

Elle aperçu au loin Lupin et Tonks, cette dernière lui faisant un léger signe de la main, ce qui permit à la jeune sorcière d'y distinguer un petit anneau doré. Ainsi donc, ils s'étaient mariés... Elle leur adressa un sourire signifiant « Félicitations ! », mais sa vue fut brusquement obstruée par une rousse survoltée.

« Maintenant que tu es là, Hermy, on va pouvoir aller choisir nos robes pour le mariage ! J'ai trop hâte ! J'en ai repérée une verte, trop trop belle, de la même couleur que les yeux de Harry... »

Ses yeux se firent rêveurs. À côté d'elle, son petit ami rougit tandis que son frère leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant « N'importe quoi... Et après elle se plaint de nos sujets de conversations... »

Molly Weasley apparut derrière les adolescents, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une cuillère dégoulinante de chocolat à la main.

« Mais laissez-la respirer un peu !, dit-elle avec un faux air fâché en désignant la nouvelle venue. Hermione chérie, je te laisse t'installer. Tu partage la chambre de Ginny, c'est celle que vous aviez la dernière fois. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et monta poser ses affaires, accompagnée d'une Ginny à la mine réjouie, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui voulait dire « Chouette, on va pouvoir discuter toute la nuit ! ».

Hermione s'affala sur son lit avec un soupir, sa camarade de chambre en fit de même. Harry et Ron entrèrent à leur suite. Le premier alla se loger contre sa petite amie, le second s'assit sur une chaise, n'osant aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie. S'en suivit un long silence, silence qui voulait tout dire. Maintenant que les réjouissances étaient passées, il leur faudrait reprendre leur sérieux.

« Alors ? dit Hermione, sachant que tout le monde avait compris de quoi elle parlait.

- Rien. Niet. Nada. fit Ron en secouant la tête d'une mine renfrognée.

- Aucune trace d'un quelconque R.A.B.. ajouta Harry. »

Nouveau silence. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Des sorciers possédant pour initiales R.A.B. et étant suffisamment au courant à propos de la vie de Voldemort pour savoir qu'il possédait des Hocruxes et que l'une d'elle était cachée dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part, il n'y en avait pas trente-six mille ! Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle soupira. Elle avait une sorte de pressentiment. Le pressentiment que la réponse était tout près d'elle et n'attendait que d'être découverte. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son matelas parmi les draps et les coussins. Elle qui avait toujours tout su sur tout...

« Si seulement on était à Poudlard, j'aurais pu aller à la bibliothèque... » fit-elle, tout en lançant à Harry un regard lourd de signification. Les deux Weasley suivirent son initiative, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

« Hermione... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... À Poudlard nous sommes coincés et obligés de rester au château. Les Hocruxes ne peuvent pas attendre ! dit le Survivant.

- Justement, j'y ai pensé Harry, déclara la jeune Gryffondor d'une voix assurée. McGonagall est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard maintenant, et elle fait partie de l'Ordre. Je suis quasiment certaine que si tu lui dis que tu dois réaliser une mission que t'as confié Dumbledore, elle te laissera aller où tu veux et quand tu veux, ou presque. »

Devant le regard septique de son meilleur ami, la jeune fille ajouta :

« Enfin, Harry ! Aujourd'hui, si les élèves ne peuvent pas sortir, c'est soit pour leur sécurité, soit pour éviter qu'ils aillent faire des magouilles avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je pense, et je ne dois pas être la seule, que tu es bien la dernière personne à aller se rallier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Devant cette affirmation incontestable, le jeune homme ne put acquiescer. Sentant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, Hermione continua :

« De plus, nous avons à Poudlard deux outils indispensables. Le tableau de Dumbledore et la bibliothèque. Tu sais comme moi les propriétés des tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry releva la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Après un nouveau soupir, la jeune sorcière s'exclama :

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard _? Tu te rends compte ? Sans ce livre, je suis sûre et certaine que nous aurions déjà été en train de manger des pissenlits par la racine au début de notre première année ! »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur caramel, encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude (si c'était possible). Elle devait garder son calme. Une dispute ne ferait que rendre plus ardue une tâche déjà difficile ou pire, réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait.

Elle énonça d'une voix neutre et sans intonations, typique de l'apprentissage par cœur :

« Les portraits des directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard possède des propriétés particulières que n'ont pas les tableaux communs. En effet, ils sont dotés d'une conscience propre, ce qui leur permet de prendre des décisions importantes et réfléchies. Ils peuvent donc avoir des initiatives et conseillers les vivants. De plus, ils connaissent l'intégral du savoir que possédait le modèle original lors de la création du tableau, c'est-à-dire lors de sa mort, contrairement aux portrait normaux qui ne se souviennent que des évènements qui se sont produit depuis leur peinture. Enfin ils sont peints d'une gouache magique qui a une durée de vie éternelle, préservant ainsi la qualité de leur image. »

Satisfaite, elle croisa les bras, attendant la réplique de son ami. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. C'est à peine s'il respirait. Vexée que son résonnement engendre si peu de réaction, elle continua sa tentative de persuasion.

« Pour la bibliothèque, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez bien penser, il reste encore pleins de livres que nous n'avons pas exploités. Chaque petite information concernant de près ou de loin Vous-Savez-Qui est capitale et peut nous mener à la découverte d'un Hocruxe ou de l'identité de R.A.B.. Et, au risque de me répéter, sans la bibliothèque, nous ne serions plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et annonça d'une voix forte :

« Enfin, je suis persuadée qu'il y a un Hocruxe à Poudlard. »

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, accompagnées d'un « QUOI ? » collectif.

« Enfin, Mione, c'est ridicule ! dit un Ron désemparé. Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui aurait-il caché un Hocruxe tout près de Dumbledore ?

- Elle a raison, dit Harry, qui avait repris une expression sérieuse. Dumbledore m'a dit lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les recoins de Poudlard. C'est tellement facile d'y trouver une cachette que même Crabbe pourrait planquer un objet et être sûr qu'on ne le retrouverait jamais ! Et puis, les premières années de Voldemort se sont passées dans un orphelinat qu'il détestait. Je crois que je sais mieux que personne ce qu'il a ressentit en découvrant Poudlard. C'était pour lui sa première vraie maison. Et il cache ses Hocruxes dans des endroits qui lui tiennent à cœur, non ? »

Hermione acquiesça, fière de son ami. Ron paraissait déboussolé et Ginny était en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Mais même, déclara la jeune rousse, sortie de ses pensées, prendre le Poudlard Express cette semaine signifierait que nous sommes obligé de rester à Poudlard pendant toute une année entière. Et je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais le combat que nous redoutons tous est de plus en plus proche, et il reste encore quatre Hocruxes dans la nature. Autant dire que un Hocruxe par an, ce n'est pas très productif ! »

Nouveau silence.

Harry analysa profondément chaque parole qui était sortie de la bouche de sa petite amie, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un malentendu derrière tout ça.

« Comment ça _nous_ ?

- Enfin, Harry ! fit Ginny avec un regard outré. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser risquer ta vie tout seul ?

- Il ne sera pas tous seul ! dit Ron avec témérité.

- Nous serons avec lui ! continua Hermione.

- STOP ! cria Harry, qui sentait que la situation lui échappait. Personne ne vient avec moi, où que j'aille ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute ! »

Devant les trois pairs de regards noirs qui s'abattirent sur lui simultanément, le Gryffondor sut qu'il venait de faire une grosse bourde et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Mais ça ne sera pas de ta faute, Harry, s'offusqua Ginny, puisque nous serons avec toi de notre plein gré ! Et si par malheur nous sommes blessés ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, nous ne pourrons nous en prendre qu'à nous même !

- Même, nous ne sommes que des gamins de 17 ans ! Et Ginny n'a que 16 ans ! C'est de suicide ! Je ne veux pas vous entraîner là-dedans alors que vous n'avez même pas fini vos études ! tenta Harry, qui commençait à être à court d'argument. Vous ferez mieux de retourner à Poudlard.

- Tu es exactement dans la même situation que nous, imbécile ! signala Hermione. Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais tu crois vraiment qu'avec ton niveau actuel, tu es capable de battre Tu-Sais-Qui ? Si on retourne à Poudlard, tu viens avec nous !

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix : c'est tous ensemble ou rien du tout ! » déclara Ron solennellement.

Le Survivant jeta des regards désespérés à droite et à gauche, cherchant un soutient quelconque, mais il était seul face à trois têtes de mule. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, surtout lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel à vouloir argumenter pendant des heures.

« Très bien. De toute façon, Hermione m'avait déjà presque convaincu. On retourne tous à Poudlard. MAIS, fit-il devant les mines réjouies et les soupirs de bonheur de ses amis, j'en parle d'abord à McGonagall. Je veux être sûr qu'il me sera possible d'accomplir en parallèle la mission que ma confié Dumbledore. Enfin, qu'il _nous_ sera possible, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire gêné imprimé sur le visage, face au regard insistant des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. »

Au fond, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à supporter une année loin de l'école, loin de sa véritable maison. Oui, lui aussi était content d'y retourner et avait hâte de prendre le Poudlard Express. Et au moins, il aurait la certitude d'être en sécurité et pourrait profiter plus longtemps de la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis et de la femme de sa vie, chose à ne pas négliger.

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la chambre. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, tout sourire. Puis Ron poussa un « YEEEEEESSSSSSS ! » de contentement tandis que les deux jeunes filles se tapaient dans les mains, leurs yeux rieurs éclatant de joie pour l'une et de soulagement pour l'autre.

Ils allaient encore passer une merveilleuse année à Poudlard...


End file.
